<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Read All About It by Samunderthelights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916303">Read All About It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights'>Samunderthelights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarropoly : 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Drarropoly: Founders Edition - A Drarry Game/Fest, Drarry, Epistolary, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Letters, M/M, Secret Relationship, Self-Acceptance, The Owlery (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a budding romance between two young men, told through letters found in the Hogwarts Owlery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarropoly : 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Read All About It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com/">Drarropoly 2020</a>.<br/>I landed on The Owlery, and my prompt was 'Feuds and romances can thrive with correspondence.'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I can’t believe I’m doing this. You know we’re going to get caught, don’t you? This was a stupid idea.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I swear, if you mention my name, I will make sure you regret it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This was your idea. You think I want to write letters, instead of talking to you like a normal person? I’m only doing this because I know you’re not ready for people to find out. But I’m not going to do this forever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I know, and I’m sorry. But if my parents find out what happened between us, they’ll never let me hear the end of it. And don’t even get me started on what other people will have to say about it. They know the way things have always been between us, so imagine what they would think if they knew I had kissed you. I am just trying to keep it between us, so other people won’t stick their nose into our private business. You understand, don’t you?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I really want to believe that that’s why you want us to communicate like this. But to me it seems like you’re ashamed of what happened. It was just a kiss, it’s not the end of the world. I am perfectly fine with keeping it between us for now, until we know what this is. But I am too old to pass secret love notes back and forth. So I need to know, why did you kiss me? Was it just another one of your tricks, or did you mean it when you said you liked me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Are you fucking kidding me? A trick? Is that what you think? Do you have any idea of the kind of trouble I could get into for kissing you? I told you, I’ve been wanting to kiss you for years. You know why I couldn’t. Why I shouldn’t. Why I need to, as you call it, pass around ‘secret love notes’. I am scared, alright?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What does it matter? Do you really think your parents won’t accept it if you come out to them? Is it really that big of a deal in your family? I know it’s scary, but they love you. So I really think you are making this much bigger than it really is.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I know you picked up my last letter the other month. Are you ignoring me? Is this because of what I said about your parents?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I am making it bigger than it is? Is that a fucking joke? You realise what I’ve been through over the last few years, don’t you? Or have you been too caught up in your own little world to see what was going on around you? Do you have any idea how hard it has been for me to come back to Hogwarts? To be here, and to see the dirty looks, every minute of every day? Why would I want to draw any more attention to myself by coming out?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fine, then don’t come out. Be the coward people think you are.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Fuck you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck me? You know I’m right. You could have a chance at something real, but you’d rather hide away, because you’re too scared of what mummy and daddy might say if they find out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I take it back. I thought I liked you, but seeing the real you? Seeing how cruel you are, it has made me realise how wrong I was. So don’t bother leaving any more letters.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I doubt you’ll be seeing this, after I told you to stop leaving me letters, but you were right. I was just being a coward. Again. When you said that I had a chance at something real, did you mean it?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I’m sorry.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After your last letters, I’m not sure if we have a chance at something real anymore. When you kissed me, and you told me you liked me, I thought maybe we did. But maybe you’re not ready. I’m not even sure I am. Maybe we should go back to being friends.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But we were never friends, were we? Why do we think we can communicate like this and make it work? How are we supposed to become friends through letters? We’re still virtual strangers, aren’t we?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was a stupid idea, and I’m not sure why I’m still writing this. Why I’m still going to go up to the Owlery and leave you this. Because we both know that this is never going to work, don’t we? You can’t even look at me when you see me. You act like you still hate me. So what’s the point in any of this?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I’m sorry I’m not braver.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Me too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I miss you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I have no right to say that, do I? But I do. When I saw you at the Christmas dance last night, I almost went up to you to talk to you. I wanted to. I tried.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>What would you have done?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I came up to you to talk to you today, but you turned around and walked away. Did you see me? Are you avoiding me? I would, if I were you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I wish I was better at this, that I could come up to you and tell you how I feel. Tell you all the things I want to do, but instead I sit here in my room, writing these stupid letters, even though I know you’ll never read them.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I wish that you ignoring me would have made me get over this, but I fear it has only made me think about you more. Would you believe me if I told you I’m in love with you?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Happy New Year. ❤️</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I should have known you hadn’t stopped writing. I never avoided you. You would have known that if you had come talk to me at the dance. Or anywhere, at any time, for that matter. You still haven’t spoken a word to me since, not since we agreed to start writing these stupid letters. It’s been months, and look at where we are now. You’re still telling me the same thing, and you’re still hiding away, feeling sorry for yourself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t hate you. I never did.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cut out the self-pitying crap, and talk to me. I’m not saying we have to tell the world about any of this, whatever this is, but a simple hello would be a good start.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Happy new year.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>❤️</strong> H</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Happy now?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You had to take ‘a simple hello’ literally, didn’t you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re an idiot. But I suppose it’s a start.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ps. I’m still thinking about you too. I have been, ever since you kissed me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I wish I could kiss you again.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Would you let me?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So you won’t say more than a hello to me, but you’re willing to kiss me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Have you thought about how you think we could make this work? Are you still scared about people finding out, or have you gotten used to the idea yet? Have you thought about coming out to your parents? I’m not trying to force you to do anything, but I want to know where you think this is going.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I would love to give this a real chance, but like I said when we first started writing, I will not keep doing this forever. I need more than this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Of course I’ve thought about it. Do you think I don’t want more than this? I want to take you out, and I want to be able to kiss you. But I am not ready for people to know. Especially not my parents.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>When did you come out? What did people say? Are you even out to your friends?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I’m sorry that it’s taking me so long.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can give you more time, but only if I know that I won’t have to wait forever. I want to know that this is worth my time and energy. I don’t want to be emotionally invested, only for you to come back and tell me that you’re too scared, and you’re never going to be ready to tell people. I’d rather know now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I first came out to Sirius and Remus, and as you’d expect, they couldn’t have been more accepting. My friends too. I was lucky, I suppose. I’m sorry it’s so much more difficult for you. Are you sure your parents won’t accept it? Have you ever tried talking to them about it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>❤️</strong> H</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Are you okay? I’m worried about you. You look like you haven’t slept in days. Please write me back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Am I okay? Of course I’m not okay. I have never been so scared in my life. I nearly lost my parents, and if I tell them this, I could still lose them. I feel like I have to choose between them, and being myself. But we already know what I’d choose, don’t we? Being the coward that I am.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Meet me at my room. Tonight at 8.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>❤️</strong> H</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Are you okay after last night? I know you’re scared, but please don’t start avoiding me now. I’m glad you finally opened up to me. I’m glad we finally talked, like normal people. I’m starting to get sick of writing these letters. I’d much rather talk face to face again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m proud of you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>❤️</strong> H</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You’re avoiding me, aren’t you? What are you so scared of? I promised you I’d keep quiet about the things you told me, didn’t I?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Forget it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m glad we talked again last night. I wish I had known about K. before. I’m sorry he hurt you after you tried to kiss him. At least things are starting to make more sense now. I promise I won’t treat you the way he did. I’m not ashamed to admit that I like you. I actually told H. and R. about you the other week.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>You told them? You promised to keep it to yourself. What did they say?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I only told them I was falling in love with you, not that we’ve been writing, or that we kissed. They don’t know that we’re friends. (Are we?)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>R. wasn’t happy when I told him, H. was worried that I would get hurt. I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but I’m worried too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I came out to my parents over the weekend.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now stop worrying. I’m in love with you, but I need time.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I’ll be at your room at nine.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>❤️ D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You looked different last night. Happy. Lighter? I’m hoping to see you like that all the time from now on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know I told you last night, but I’m proud of you for telling your parents, and I’m relieved they are trying their best to accept it. Just give them some time. They’ll be okay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you okay after what happened? I know it was your first time doing that with someone. I’m hoping it wasn’t too soon? Talk to me, please. If you start avoiding me again, I’ll come talk to you face to face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>We wouldn’t want that, would we?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It wasn’t too soon. Trust me, I’ve been wanting to do that for years, and I can’t wait to do it again.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>How about tonight at nine?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I haven’t been this sore since <strike>*****</strike> Probably best not to put that down in writing. We’ve got to stop meeting like that, or we’ll surely be caught.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I suppose we’ll also have to have the talk soon. But then, that’s probably up to me, isn’t it?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I know that I’m out to my parents now, but I didn’t tell them about you. What would I tell them? What do you think they would say if they knew we’d been sleeping together?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You don’t need to start with that, do you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just tell them that we’re going out. It’s probably best to leave out the part about what we get up to when we’re alone in my room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tonight at 10?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I will never forgive you for this. If he tells someone, I swear I will make you regret it. Both of you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don’t you dare threaten me. I didn’t know N. would be there, did I?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Besides, it’s not like I forced you to suck me off in the bathrooms. You followed me. So don’t you dare blame me for this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ps. I talked to N., and he promised not to tell anyone, so your little bitchfest is over nothing.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We’re back to this? You’re ignoring me again?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck you, then.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Do you honestly think that some flowers and chocolates can fix things? You threatened N., and you threatened to hurt me. I’m not just going to forget about that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I’m sorry.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I apologised to N. I told him the truth about us, all of it. I will also tell my parents, if that’s what you want.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Please don’t hate me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don’t want you to talk to your parents until you think you’re ready. It’s not about that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s about you forcing me to hide. I don’t want to be put through this, not after everything we’ve already been through. We both deserve more than that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ps. Thank you for the flowers and chocolates.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meet me at 9?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>We should fight more often, if that’s what it’s like to make up.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don’t even think about it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I meant to ask, are you going to the dance next month? I think I might go, but I’m not sure where we stand after the other week. Do you think we could go as friends?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>People will talk if we go together.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Can’t we keep going as we are? It works like this, doesn’t it?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It works like this?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m not sure if you’re taking the piss or not. We’re meeting up in secret, and we’re still leaving notes for each other, instead of holding hands and kissing like normal people. I told you from the start, I am not going to do this forever, and to be honest, I am not sure how much longer I can do this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This isn’t working for me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You and me, that’s working for me when we’re actually together. But this ridiculous setup? I am done.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did you mean it when you told me you loved me last night?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I love you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>❤️ D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I love you too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>❤️</strong> H</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ps. Come to my room at 10, and I’ll show you just how much.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I almost wish you’d have kissed me years ago, just so we could have started doing this sooner. I didn’t know it could be like this. Sleeping with someone, I mean.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even if we can’t make this work, I’ll forever be grateful for what we’ve had together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>You soppy git.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I love you too.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ps. I didn’t know it could be like this either.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Have you thought about the dance yet? I don’t want to make you do anything, but I need to know if I’m going by myself, or if we’re going together. As friends.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As boyfriends?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is that what we are? Are you ready to call it that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>After the things I let you do to me?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yes, you are definitely my boyfriend.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I’ll see you tonight. Should I bring the you-know-what?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>What do you think people would say if they knew <strike>*****</strike> was into the kind of thing we did last night?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Want to do it again tonight?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I never thought I’d say this, but I need a break from what we’ve been doing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you don’t mind, we can have a cuddle tonight instead?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I’ll bring snacks.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Love you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I know I’ve asked before, but have you thought about what you’re doing for the dance? It’s next week, and I want to know what we’re doing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are we going together?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You know you can’t avoid the question forever, don’t you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Can we go as friends?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>You’re avoiding me. You said you were alright with us going as friends.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I’m sorry, but I’m not ready to have the world knowing about us yet. You know I love you, but I want to keep it to ourselves. I want to keep it safe.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Please tell me you understand.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I told my parents about you. My mother already knew, my father left without saying a word.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Happy now?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m happy you told them. Not for me, but for you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I still think you’re making excuses as to why we’re keeping this a secret. You want to keep this safe? Safe from what? From other people knowing, from having an opinion about it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or because you’re ashamed to be with me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>That must be it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You know me so well.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did you break up with me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Did you find the gift I left for you?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Please tell me some thieving twat didn’t steal it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ps. I love you. I hope it’s okay to still say that? Am I forgiven?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I found it. It’s beautiful. I’ve been wearing it all day. Of course you’re forgiven. Am I?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meet me at mine at 10.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>❤️</strong> H</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m happy we’ve made up, but I still need to know what your plans are for the dance. Do you have a date? Are we going as friends? Just tell me so I can be prepared.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I don’t think I’m going at all.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Can’t we meet up after the dance?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don’t think we can. I’m sorry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Why did you give me back the ring? I gave it to you as a promise. Are you seriously throwing that back into my face?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Can’t we make it through our final year like this, and start telling people after we’ve left Hogwarts?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Good luck with everything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Don’t do this, please. I don’t know how to do this, but I am trying. For you. I want to be a better, and braver man for you. But please give me a chance.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I love you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Meet me at the dance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t want to make you do anything, but if you don’t meet me there, I’ll know that we’re over. So I hope I’ll see you there, but if not, this will be my last letter to you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you, and I wish you all the best.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dear Hermione,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I finally did it. Last week I gave Draco an ultimatum. I told him to either meet me at the dance, or we’d be over. I know the pressure he’s under, but I refuse to be his dirty little secret. You were right, I deserve more than that.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I didn’t expect him to show up, but when I got there, he was already waiting for me. You should have seen him, how nervous he was. But when I told him that it was alright, that he had shown me he cared, and that we’d go to the dance as friends, he kissed me. In front of everyone!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>He didn’t leave my side all night, and he even held my hand as he walked me to my room.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I guess he’s officially my boyfriend now?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I’ll keep you updated.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Love you,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Harry</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>